At the present time, many diseases, such as hepatitis, and the like, have been found to be transmittable due to a failure of people to wash their hands after using a public toilet. In fact, some public health laws require those in the food distribution field to wash their hands each time they enter the toilet facilities before they resume their duties.
For this reason, many facilities post signs which are intended to remind a person to wash their hands. However, such signs are easily ignored, and thus stronger warning systems are required if the spread of disease via bathrooms is to be checked.
While signs may be innocuous means of warning the public to wash after using a bathroom, even stronger warning means should be used for employees of a restaurant or other such food dispensing establishment. The present inventor is not aware of any warning system that is forceful enough to be commensurate with the degree of threat presently raised by such diseases as may be transmitted via a bathroom.
Accordingly, there is need for a warning system for use in a facility, such as a public bathroom, that is adapted to forcefully remind users of that facility to wash their hands prior to leaving the facility.